Big Time Prank & Big Time Scared
by FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear
Summary: The guys of big time rush meets a vampire who is out to get them or is she? p.s. i dont own big time rush! Also I suck at summerys sorry! R&R
1. Chapter 1: The Mess Begins

**A/N: first i love big time rush secondly i made up the character B.T.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own big time rush! but i DO own B.T.**

**CH 1: the mess begins…**

A girl dressed a black tube top with black skinny jeans and black 3 inch heals with black sunglasses and her brown hair pulled back in a pony tail. Everyone except the guys of Big Time Rush knew who she was. She walked up to the palm woods front desk.

"I heard there's new people in the palm woods and you haven't told me?" she asked Mr. Bitters in a frightening tone

"Well you see… things have been… sort of… uh… chaotic around here… and I haven't had… uh… time to tell you… ya see?" Mr. Bitters said nervously

"Ok first of all there is nothing and I mean **NOTHING** I don't hear about that goes on around here and secondly don't even try lying to me! Got it!"

Mr. Bitters nodded his head so vigorously it could have fallen off. "I said 'GOT IT!'"

"Yes" said Bitters to scared to say anything else.

"Good now tell me who they are, why there here, and what apartment they live in."

"Ok, so they are four teen boys, a little preteen girl and one of their moms…"

**X X X X**

Else where the boys of Big Time Rush are getting ready for a day full of recording music, music videos, and no breaks.

"I cant believe Gustavo is having us come in on a Saturday! Saturdays are my pool and tan days!" said james as he came out of the bathroom from fixing his hair.

"Ya well James, that's Gustavo for you!" said Carlos

"Come on guys we best not be late!" Kendall was talking now

"Ya" said Carlos, Logan, and James in unison

So they left their apartment 2J and headed to the elevator to go to Rocque Records.

**X X X X**

Down in the lobby, the guys came off the elevator and was heading for the front doors when they looked to their right and saw B.T.

In unison they said "new girl!" and continued walking. After they left B.T. turned to Bitters and said "were those the four guys?"

"Uh-huh" said Bitters

"Well I think this is going to be a fun weekend and week!" said B.T. being very vague and walked off.

**X X X X**

Knock knock knock. Jenifer knight hear. So she went to answer it not knowing who it might be. "hello?" she said as she saw who it was

"Hello madam, may instersest you in a 5 day spa resort vacation for two?" said a lady in a tight floral shirt and a puffy black shirt with blond hair pulled back in a pony while carrying a large black purse.

"No im not in a relationship right now but a spa sounds great."

"Well it doesn't have to be you and a boyfriend or husband. It could be you and a girl friend you and a daughter perhaps."

"Well I don't think I can afford it."

"Actually its complementary from the people of the P.P.O.N.P."

"Wait complementary mean free. Right?"

"Yes, it does"

"Well in that case come on in! So when and where?"

"Here this booklet has al the information and it starts at noon"

"Its almost noon now! Come on Katie you and me are going on a free spa trip for 5 days!""

"Then u better hurry! Before some one takes your reservation!"

"Thank you!"

"No thank you!" as she saw them leave and pulled her wig off reveling her brown hair.

** X X X X**

The guys came back and saw no one in the apartment the door was open and there was red gushy liqued every where…

"What happened?" they said in unison shocked beyond belief!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2: Is Someone Watching us?

**CH 2: is someone watching us…**

After looking around a bit Big Time Rush concluded that Kendall's mom and sister are gone. The liquid is blood and everything is still in its place. Then they heard Kendall's cell phone ring. Kendall picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. saw it was his mom and said "Hello"

"hello Kendall I met to tell you but me and Katie are going to be out of town at a spa resort for 5 days so you and the boys are on your own for now."

"Ok mom, bye" he said as he hung up.

"so what she say?" asked Carlos

"She said 'she met to tell me but her and Katie are going to be out of town at a spa resort for 5 days so we are on our own'"

"cool! Time to PARTY! Whoop Whoop!" said Carlos and James at the same time.

"No! No party!" shouted Kendall

"Aww…"

"well I'm going to go to bed" said Logan

"we should all go to bed" said Kendall "we have a busy day tomorrow"

While getting in to bed Carlos said "I have a feeling someone is watching us. don't you?"

"its just your imagination Carlos! Go to sleep." said Kendall

X X X X

Meanwhile James and Logan are in their room in bed. Logan is sleeping but James is tossing and turning. _something doesn't feel right _thought James.

X X X X

Little did they know someone else was in their apartment with them. But who?


	3. Chapter 3: Wwho are yyou?

**CH 3: w-who are y-you?**

**B.T.'S POV:**

_Ok so I'm in James' and Logan's bed room the door's shut and James is STILL awake! So opening the door is not an option. Man, it's a good thing I can turn invisible! One of the perks of being a vampire. I guess?_

"Uh this is taking forever! Just go to sleep already! Gosh James!" _wait did I say that out laud! Umm._

"Who's there? Show yourself!" James said

_Oh great! I did it this time… think think think… yes I got it! I floated over to my bag which is invisible too thank goodness! I grab the flour I had in it for a different reason but desperate time call for desperate measures! I poured it all over myself revealing I'm there but still invisible so I look like a ghost! I'm so smart!_

"w-who are y-you?" stuttered James

"I am…" oh snap think of a name quickly!

"y-your w-who?"

"I am the ghost of Crystal Cortez" I said being really unsure.

"w-why a-are you h-here?"

"I am here to…" _umm, uh, oh!_

"Get revenge on the ones who betrayed me!"

"b-but I never met you… b-before… n-now" James said nervously

"Yes…" _um oh! _"but your great-great-great-great-great-grandfather did and so did your friends' great-great-great-great-great-grandfathers did"

"oh but they are dead you cant do anything to them"

"True, but I can do some thing to their great-great-great-great-great-grandkids!" I said all too menacingly.

_Then out of no where James screamed so laud it could have busted my ear drums! Or it could have been so loud to me but not to them cause I have an acute sense of hearing because I am a vampire and all vampires have acute sense of hearing. Mines just better more acute then other vampires! All of a sudden Logan is awake Kendall and Carlos rush into the bedroom! No pun intended!_

"What, what happened!" asked Kendall

"G-ghost…u-us… hurt!" was the only word James could mutter. _Meanwhile I'm trying to sneak out still covered in flour… but to no prevail! They saw me…_

"w-who are y-you?" Carlos, Logan, and Kendall stuttered. _Great I have to go through all that again!_

"She is the ghost of Crystal Cortez, she is here to get revenge on the ones who betrayed her,"_ hay maybe I don't have to!_ "which was our great-great-great-great-great-grandfathers." said James

"what? Is it true?" the three said in unison while turning to me.

I said "Yep" _unfortunately I said that!_

"And you told james all that while we were asleep?" logan was speaking now

"Yep and it shows how heavy a sleeper you are!" rolling my eyes at him.

"…"

Now smiling I said "Hm, no words." acting all cutesy like I won that battle.

"now why are you choosing to torment our generation instead of doing it 4 greats ago?" now it was Kendall speaking words

"good question! Now why did I? You know what I must have forgot why" _trying not to lie more than I already have._

"ok what are you going to do to us?"

"You'll see. All in good time. You will see" as I shook the flour off so they couldn't see me.

_What have I done! This was not my plan at all! What a mess?_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4: joke or real

**CH4: joke or real**

James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall were all had one thought and it was _what did she mean by that?_.

**B.T.'S POV**

_What did I mean by that? Why did I say that? Now what am I going to do? _she thought over and over again as she went to her 'apartment' that was actually the basement.

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

Back with the boys. They all were in James' and logon's bedroom looking at each other with frightened looks all mixed up in their own thoughts.

Carlos: _Whats going to happen?_

James: _Why did she tell us all that?_

Logon: _There got to be a reasonable explanation. I mean its not like ghosts are REAL!_

Kendall: _don't look panicked. Stay strong this got to be some sick joke. Right? Ya that's got to be it, its some joke._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: sorry I didn't update this in a while I just been busy but to make up for it I made 3 new chapters so this one, ch4, & ch5 should be up soon! sorry for such short chapter. Thx!**


	5. Chapter 5: missing

**CH5: missing**

**B.T.'S POV**

In the morning it seemed like none of the boys slept a wink. B.T. was invisible sying on the guys of Big Time Rush. They were all in the living room talking about what happened last night.

"Its got to be some sick joke!" kendall said cutting to the chase.

"But it seemed so real!" stated carlos

"Look carlos, there no such thing as ghosts." said logon

"Ya-huh, remember the plam wood ghost!"

"Carlos, remember that was Stephanie dressed up as a ghost. Using us as her horror flim cast. Involuntarily if I might add."

"Ya.. But this ghost is real!"

"Guys!" kendall yelled "it's a sick joke! Its got to be! Wait wheres james?"

"I don't know" said Carlos

"He's probably in the bathroom fixing his hair." stated Logon

"No, because the bathroom door is open and I don't see him in there." said kendall looking a little worried.

"He's missing! The ghost got him!" said carlos looking more frightened then ever.

_This could be my chance_ thought B.T.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: sorry for a short chaper. Again. It looks longer on paper. Trust me!**


	6. Chapter 6: Plan B

**CH6: Plan B**

**B.T.'S POV**

_Got to find him! Got to find him! Got to find him! Before his friends do! Come on! Come on! Look! Look! Look! _I thought while looking wildly around _Ah-ha there he is! He's all alone too! It's my lucky day! _I poured the flour on me and made the Crystal Cortez ghost that is 'out to get them'. _Here goes nothing!_

"You! James. Come follow me!" I said

"W-why?" James stuttered

"Don't ask just do it! NOW!" I said forcefully

"N-no."

"What!"

"NO!" he said surprisingly stronger than before.

*sigh* "Either you come with me or NEVER see your pity little friends again!" I said _ok that was a little mean but hay I got to do what I got to do. I only have 4 more days for crying out loud!_

"Ok. I'll come with you!"

"Get in the elevator!"

"Ok?" We both got in the elevator.

"What floor?" he asked

I used my telekinesis power to reveal a secret button that has a B on it.

"That floor."

Um… ok" he said uncertain. He pressed the button and the elevator went down.

"W-what floor is t-that a-anyways?"

"N-one o-of y-your b-business" I said mocking him "and please don't stutter its annoying!"

"Sorry! Your freaking me out!"

"Good!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: ok yes this was a lame chapter… ok maybe the whole story is lame… I don't know. Feed back is appreciated! Thx!**


	7. Chapter 7: What's going to happen?

**CH7: what's going to happen**

**A/N: ok before I start the chapter I wanted to say 2 things: 1: sorry I haven't updated in awhile 2: I tried my hardest to make this a LONGER chapter (and maybe some suspense). **

**James' POV**

_Oh man where is she taking me? Whats going to happen when we get there? WAIT! Do I even want to know?_

"Your being quiet." she said casually

"Ya well I get lost in my thoughts sometimes…" I said nervously

"Are you sure because I heard that your not one to 'zone out'. In fact I heard your quite the 'ladies man'."

_Should I like where this is going? or not?_

"Um… ya alot of people say that… Heck! I say it!"

The elevator doors opened. _Finally! I think… Should I be relieved? Or frightened about Whats coming next?_

"Welcome to the basement!" she said cheerfully "BTW I blocked ALL the exits." _ok that's frightening._

"Ya what about the elevator?"

_Wait why did I say that? Why is she waving her hand?_

"Disabled. Any more questions?"

"Uh… Ya" _here I go_ "What are you going to do with me?"

"I just need you to stay here."

"Why?"

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be that much of a surprise. Would it?"

"I can act surprised." I said trying to figure out her game. _she's sneaky for a ghost. I'll give her that._

"Nope not telling. Now stay here while I go check up on your friends."

"WAIT! I thought u said you wouldn't hurt them if I came with you!"

"Now who said I was going to hurt them? Have a little faith. Won't you?" and with that she was gone.

**B.T.'S POV**

_Ha! That sucker! He really believes I'm a ghost! Ha! What I joke! _Now with my ear pressed up against the door of apartment 2J. I cant hear **everything **that's going on in there.

"I triple checked the lobby and the pool!" said who sounded like Logon

"Well I checked the apartment and park **three times**!" said who was definitely Carlos

"I checked Rocque Records and he's not there. I also told Kelly to keep an eye out for him. Just in case." said Kendall

"Where else could he be?" wondered Logon out loud

"There's only one explanation for this. The…" began Carlos be fore he got interrupted

"Don't you say the ghost got him! If you haven't noticed we haven't seen the ghost more than once!"

"So you admit the ghost is real!"

"No! I don't!"

"Guys!" yelled Kendall "Maybe Carlos is some what right. In some werid twisted way." he said that last part so quiet I strained to hear it. Even with MY acute hearing!

"Ok Kendall, IF Carlos is right what are we to do? Find out what apartment this 'ghost' lives in go knocking on her door and ask what she MIGHT have done to james!"

_Good thing I have been telling Mr. Bitters what I've been up to!he could lead them into a trap! That I have to come up with… Wait I think logon was being sarcastic._

**The next day at noon. (3****RD**** PERSON POV)**

" I cant believe we are doing this I was being sarcastic!"

"Ya well I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas" said Kendall

"Kendall this whole thing was my idea!"

"Ha! So you admit it!"

"I admit that this will never work! If anything it'll get us into MORE trouble with the 'ghost'! Note Carlos I used air quotes! I will also admit that you're an idiot Kendall!"

**A/N: ok maybe this wasn't a long chapter but i tryd! it was TWO FULL PAGES on Microsoft word ****processor! grrrr no mater what i try always come out short! and check out the poll on my profile and vote! (.net/~magooyi)**


	8. Chapter 8: kidnapped

**A/N: sorry for not updating sooner! I just had a amazing for a sequel idea to this and i've been working on it but first I have to finish this! plus i was in a writers block... wow excuses excuses!**

**CH8: kidnapped**

**Mr. BITTERS POV**

_Oh great it's the hockey heads! What do they want?_

"Bitters, we were wondering what apartment the 'ghost' of Crystal Cortez 'lives' in?" stated Kendall

"There is no Crystal…. Oh wit.. T… that Crystal Cortez! Yesshe um.. Live in the… basement" I said while getting clues from B.T. who was behind the hockey heads.

"Thanks Bitters!" said Kendall while they were walking off. _huh B.T. is gone. She just disappeared. Strange…_

"Oh! Hockey heads the elevator doesn't go to the basement"_ well the one that works at lease. I wonder how the other one broke._

**B.T.'s POV**

"A door? To the basement at the bottom of the stairs. That's peculiar." said Logon

"Now you be quiet and no harm will be done." I whispered to James as I tied him up and duck taped his mouth shut.

"Crystal Cortez, we need to speak to you!" said Kendall

"Please." Carlos said in a small frightened voice. I turned invisible then pour flour on me and then turned in to a bat and went through a narrow hole and turned back 'human'. So it looked like a went through the door.

"Yes." I said simply

"We were wondering…" Kendall started before he got cut off.

"What did you doo to James!" shouted Carlos surprisingly.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said in a confused way.

"We cant find James anywhere and we thought…" said logon before I cut him off.

"That I took him and/or hurt him! Well, I did no such thing!" I said in a mortified way.

"Well can we at lease look in the basement to make sure he's not there." asked Kendall.

"Sure open the door." I said kindly. Carlos opened the door ran inside and I shut the door instantly.

"James!" yelled Carlos

"Two down tow to go" I yelled and disappeared and locked the door.

"Carlos, James can you hear us?"

"I can but James is tied up and is mouth is duck taped. You guys try to find a way to free us. We'll do the same." said Carlos.

"Ok just be safe" and with that Kendall and logon left going up the stairs.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Chapter 9: Plans

**A/N: I got ch11 WRITIN out but not typed! IF I was devoted to typing as much as I am to writing this story, it would be done… oh! And if some of you saw the OC contest thing it was deleted from here. Apparently it was against the guidelines. So I'm just canceling that story. Unless you guys say otherwise…**

**CH9: Plans**

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

In apartment 2J Kendall and Logan were trying to plan out how exactly to get James and Carlos back from "Crystal Cortez".

"Ok Kendall, now I'm starting to believe this 'Crystal Cortez' IS actually after us!" exclaimed Logan with panic in his voice.

"Yes but, we have to stay cool headed. So we can some how figure this out and save James and Carlos from any and all potential harm 'Crystal Cortez' can dish out." said Kendall.

"Yes but, what if she already harmed them? Or… worse…" after Logan said that there was a chilling silence.

"Ok! Lets not come to any conclusions!" _yet… _thought Kendall "Maybe she doesn't intend on harming them. Just merely freaking them and us out!"

"Yes! Kendall a ghost cake back from the dead to freak us out! Then go back her grave!" Logan said sarcastically

"since when do you think she's a ghost?"

"Since she kidnapped poor Carlitos!"

"Ok so what are we going to do/ how are we going to free James and Carlos" said Kendall

"I don't know! I'm not good in pressure situations! You know that!" yelled Logan

"Ok! Umm… she said 'two down two to go' right?"

"Ya?"

"Well what is we get caught. Then we all will be together and we could use your brain, James' good looks, Carlos' energy, and my leadership to turn the tables on her."

"That's brilliant! But, what if it doesn't work?"

Logan it's a matter of life and death here! It has to!"

**XXX**

I was turning the corner to the lobby when I saw Logan sitting on the couch. I immediately turned back around the corner turned invisible and poured flour on me that I now carry in my purse since this whole thing started. I turned back around the corner and floated my was to Logan. Who now has his back to me.

"Logan Mitchell!" I boomed "Come with me now!" he instantly turned around and chuckled nervously.

"Kendall! Help!" he yelled. I waved my hand to enable the elevator. I used my telekinesis power to take Logan into it and I flew my way over to the elevator pressed the button down to the basement and the doors closed with Kendall on the other side only feet away. Now going down I was breathing deeply and I guess Logan noticed that I was because what he said next surprised me.

"Your not a ghost. Are you? Well I mean ghost don't NEED air and well your taking in a lot of it" he said straight and to the point. _Wow he's pretty smart!_

"Ya I'm not a ghost but now Kendall doesn't know that. Does he? This whole thing was a joke. A prank." I said feeling relieved I came clean.

"Why us?

"I always play pranks on the new people at the Palm Woods."

"Why?"

"Because, its fun!"

"No, why didn't anyone tell us about you?"

"Because I scare them…" I said sadly.

"Why do you scare them?"

"I don't know they are just afraid of me for some reason."

"Is it because you take your pranks way to far and to the extreme like this?"

"No because this is the first time I did a prank THIS extreme."

"Really?"

"Ya…" the elevator doors opened.

"wait where's James and Carlos?"

"Follow me" I walked over to a door on the other side of the basement. Opened the door and pushed logon inside. Closed the door and locked it.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: ok wow so Crystal told Logan everything! Or did she? Anyways sorry for the long wait. I'll have another chapter be soon. Or maybe the story finished? I don't know honestly! short chapter? reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10: Unraveled

**CH10:Unraveled**

"Hay Kendall we're back!" said my mom as she came through the door Katie following her.

"Mom! It's horrible a ghost kidnapped Logan, Carlos, and James!"

"Wow gone for five days and I miss EVERYTHING!" exclaimed Katie. My mom gave her a daggered glare.

"Ok Kendall sweetie. There's no such thing as ghosts."

"Yes there is! She floated. She was transparent and she has eyes that glow green!"

"Sounds more like a vampire to me." stated Katie.

"What? No, she's a ghost! Mom what are we going to do!"

"Do you know where she lives?"

"…Yes…" I said slowly not sure what she was getting at.

"Then go there and make amends."

"What!" I yelled completely shocked "Mom she KIDNAPPED Carlos, Logan, and James!"

"Well if you be nice to her maybe she'll let them go."

"You mean become FRIENDS with the KIDNAPPER of my BEST FRIENDS!"

"If that is what it takes.. Then yes."

"Mon that's cazy! Insane even!"

"Ok fine. What do YOU think we should do?"

"..."

"Ok so go make amendss with her now."

"Ok fine but if I'm not back in two hours. Call the police."

"You'll be fine and so will Logan, Carlos, and James. You'll see."

"Ya sure."

**B.T.'S POV**

*knock knock knock*

"Come in! It's open!" I yell from across the room with my back to the door. I heard it open. I turned around to see Kendall halfway into the basement. Staring at me in amazement because I'm in my black tube top, black skinny jeans and black 3 inch heals and black sunglasses with my hair back into a ponytail. The outfit they first saw me in, in the lobby. No ghost uniform at all! oh crap!

"New girl you're the ghost!" he said. I looked around me to find what 'new girl' he was talking about. I didn't see anyone else in here.

"What new girl? I didn't hear of a new girl here exept two called Jo and Stephenie, and Jo moved away a month ago."

"You're the new girl." he said confused.

"No I have lived here for 12 years now."

"Really? I haven't seen you around here before."

"For the last three months I was in Romania and three months before that I was in Transylvania."

"That's vampire and werewolf countries."

"Ya? Point is?"

"Why'd you go there? I mean weren't you scared?"

"My Dad, Mom, and older brother are all vampires and my best friend is a werewolf. Why would I be afraid?"

"Wow and I thought my life was crazy!"

"Wait, why'd you come here?"

"To get my friends back!" he said strongly.

"Oh! Well you don't know where they are."

"You do." he said simply

"That's right…" I said slowly

"Well, where are they?" wow he is so stubborn, persistent and cute! Wait did I just thik cute?

"Well?" he said as I reliezed I was staring at him. Hay! I have an idea! It's worth a shot.

"I'll tell… Err… release them if you do one thing."

"What?"

"Stay still." I said while walking closer to him.

"What?" he said confused.

"Hush!" then I pressed my lips against his soft, tender lips. Our kiss was AMAZING! I wanted it to last 'til the end of time! Soon we needed air and also his friends picked the lock to the door and SAW us kiss!

"Kendall" they yelled. Carlos said it with sadness, Logan with betrayal in his voice, and James with shock and anger. Me and Kendall jump away from each other.

"Your KISSING the girl who KIDNAPPED US!" yelled James.

"What! No, it wasn't like that! I…"

"SAVE IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" yelled James

"JAMES!" I boomed "I kissed him. He didnt kiss back. Be mad at me not him." I reasoned

"WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU!"

"Ok I admit I was harsh, I pulled a horrid prank on all of you, and I lied on top of it all! But when it comes down to friends against friends I DO NOT LIE!" they were all staring at me. " I'm sorry I took everything to the extreme. I tend to do that a lot."

"Ok fine Kendall I forgive you since it was one of HER tricks, but I will NOT fogive you Crystal Cortez!"

"Oh I knew I for got something!" I slapped my forehead "my names not Crystal Cortez. People call me B.T. it stands for Bloody Tears. I got that nickname when I was little and I guess it stuck. My REAL name it Kat."

"Any other lies you want to come clean about?" james said irrtation evedent in his voice.

"Um… yeah I was the one who sent Mrs. Knight and Katie on their spa trip and I promise I didn't do anything to them."

"So it was part of your whole plan to send them away and get us alone." said logan to clarify.

"yes but for a whole different reason. Which didn't hppen cause I got caught in your and James' room. Soo I made a plan B that went WAY out of control."

"Oh okay." Logan said quietly

"We better get going my mom is proboly worried." said kendall

"Ok bye." I said quietly. They allran into the elevator and went up to their floor. that's the last time I'll ever see them. :(

**THE END!? NOPE THERE'S MORE!**

**A/N: sorry about the two month wait! I'm kind of in a writers block.**


	11. Chapter 11: fainted?

**CH11: Fainted?**

It was one month after the whole Kat fiasco. I'm walking out of the pool area and into the lobby to get to the elevators. When I saw a guy carrying a struggling girl on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. That made me mad. So I walked up to him.

"No girl should be treated that way!" I said. Meanwhile the girl is kicking his chest and punching his back ferociously.

"This doesn't concern you, boy" he said emotionless. Then I punched him in the face. Granted im not as strong as James or Carlos but I did get him to drop the girl. The bad thing about that is now he's beating ME up. Next thing I know I'm sprawled out on the floor with his knees holding my arms down as he sits on my chest. He's punching me over and over again. I guess I hit a nerve. The girl is now punching his back.

"Get off of him!" something about her voice sounds so familiar. He turned to push her away and in the process lifted one knee off the arm. I took the opportunity to punch him in the face and push him off of me.

"Ok. Fine, I'll leave." he said wiping blood off of his busted lip. Then he left. The girl was sitting on the floor with her hands on her face. Her long brown hair covering her hands. Her knees brought up to her chest. She was crying.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine just a little wore out." she mumbled into her hands.

"Can I help you in anyway?"

"No, I…" she fainted. I picked her up, bridal-style. I carried her over to the elevators and took her up to my apartment.

"Logan!" I yelled as I carried her into the apartment. Everyone rushed out of their bedrooms. Logan being the first coming down the stairs. My mom gasped as she saw my face was bruised, my black eye, and my busted lip.

"What happened Kendall?" asked Logan.

"She fainted in the middle of a sentence and I was the only one there. So I brought her here." I explained.

"Umm ok?"

"Look at her and see if anything's wrong!" I yelled in frustration.

"Kendall." Logan stated as he wiped some of her hair out of her face, "This is Kat." My heart stopped I saved the girl who kidnapped my best friends and on top of that let her into the apartment.

"H-how come I didn't realize that?" I said trying to grip on to reality, "I SAVED her from some guy who was taking her some where against her will. So kidnapping her really."

"Did you see her face at all?" asked Logan.

"No, her hair was in the way the whole time."

"Then you couldn't have known." said James. I expected that type of logic from Logan.

**KAT'S POV:**

_I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping.. Wait is it eavedropping if they are saying it right in front of me? But they think I'm out-cold. So… I don't know. All well. I think I'm in their apartment but I'm not sure because I'm still 'out-cold'._

"Ya I guess your right." said Kendall.

"So what now? Take her back to the lobby?" asked James. _I think._

"NO! No." said Kendall.

"What! Why?!" They all asked in unison, shocked.

"Becaaauuse, the guy who I, saved" he choked on the word saved "her from can and will come back and kidnap her while she's passed-out."

"So that's not OUR problem!" James said so heartless.

"AND I would have gotten beat for NOTHING!" *awkward silence* _god know if it was good or bad silence!_ After several minutes of dead silence, Logan broke it.

"Okay so its decide. She stays."

"But if she does ANYTHING! Its on you, Kendall." said James.

"I understand." stated said boy. Then I felt a blanket on top of me. I peeked out of my left eye and saw Kendall looking at me in a far, distant state. Then he looked around. Next he bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Good night." he whispered.

(the next day 9:00am)

"Kendall what is SHE still doing here?" asked James.

"She didn't wake up last night and I'm starting to worry."

"Why worry about HER?"

"Because she's MY responsibility. You said so yourself!"

"Ya but that doesn't mean you have to worry about her?"

"James you just wouldn't understand."

"Try me." James challenged.

*sigh* "I think I love her."

"WHAT!?" Kat shook and was suddenly awake.

"What? Who? When? Where?" she asked as she looked around vigorously.

"Oh great!" stated James "she's up! Now she can leave!" Kendall hit James' shoulder.

"Wait. Why am I in your apartment? How did I get here? How long was I here? What time is it?" asked Kat shooting off one question after another. As Kendall walk up and sat next to her.

"You fainted. So I brought you here. You where here all night. It's nine o' seven am." said Kendall.

"Uh… Kendall is there MORE you want to tell her." James said with smirked. Now with Carlos, Logan, Katie, and Mrs. Knight in the room.

"What does kendall have to tell kat?" whispered Carlos.

**KAT'S POV:**

" I agree with Carlos. What do you have to tell me, kendall?" I said. He drew in a deep looked straight into my eyes.

"Kat, I…" he stopped look around then look back at me "I love you" those three words were music to my ears! Only for I second, because everyone, exept james, ruined it by gasping.

"Kendall, I…"

"You don't have to say anything. I know you don't like me that way"

"Kendall are you insane! I love you too!" I said. More gasps followed my sentence.

"Since when?"

"One Month, two days, and 11 and a half hours ago. TWO DAYS before I kissed you."

"You kept track of all that time?" he asked

"Yes, because your one in a million."

"That's good. Right?"

"Yes, because every other boy I've ever got to know are stuck up vampire snobs."

"Did you say vampire?" asked James.

"Yes." I stated regretting my word chioce.

"Vampires are real!" said Carlos excitedly.

"Umm… Yeah that are."

"And you met some and survived! That's so cool!"

"Carlos don't be ridiculous. Vampire arent real!" stated Logan. _non-believer!_

"Accually… Yes I have met vampire and I got bite by one so that means I'm a vampire too. It also means you all survived a vampire too."

"AWESOME!" yelled Carlos as logan stated "Don't be ridiculous."

"I can prove it if you need me to, Logan."

"Please do." he said crossing is arms. I showed him my bite and fangs. "marker and fake or sharpened." I started to float. "Wires. You've been in the apartment once before you could have set them up then."

"Fine you need bigger proof. I'll give you bigger proof." I said flashing out of there down to the basement grabbing a pint of blood and flashing back up to their apartment door way. "Someone needs to invite me in."

"Come in, Kat." said kendall. I walked up to Logan.

"What does this look like?" I said showing him the pint.

"Kool Aid, punch, Gator Aid, Water with red food coloring, and blood." he listed.

"What does it smell like?" I opened it so he can smell it.

"Blood." he said simply.

"Correct." I said before I brought the container up to my lips and drank it. He went wide-eyed. "believe me now."

"Yes."

"Good."

"So I have a Question." I turned to him. "Who was that guy last night?"

"Vampire hunter." I said shrugging.

"couldn't you have bit him to get away?" asked James.

"No it goes against everything I wish to be."

"What do you mean?" aske Carlos "You're a vampire! That's awesome"

"People… humans… err… Mortals. Wish to be vampires because that want to live forever, be super strong, be super fast, or all three. What they don't relieze is there's more to it than that. Vampires have to drink the blood of Earth's creatures and leave their corpes to rot or get scavenged at, hide from the sun, and worst of all they are litterally forever alone."

"Wow I never thought about that." said Kendall as he walked up to me, put his arm over my shoulder, and kissed my forhead. I looked up at him and smiled. It was queit for a while. Then Mrs. Knight and Katie left to get groceries. James went to tan, Logan got dragged away by Cameile, and Carlos went to the pool to stare at the Jeniffers. Leaving me and kendall alone in 2J.

"So what do you want to do, girlfriend?" he asked, my ears perked up at girlfriend. I looked up at him.

"Did you just call me your girlfriend?" I asked

"Um… Yeah. A-am I rushing into things or do you not want to date me or…" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. He kissed back!

"So I'm taking that as you do wanna go out with me?"

"Yep."I stated. This time he kissed me! :D

**THE END!**

**A/N: ok so that's it! And I'm going to have a FIVE part sequal thing. Which means I'll have FIVE different stories. The next one will be called "IN LOVE WITH THE FAMOUS". It'll NOT have Kat in it. Sorry Kat lovers. But she will be mentioned somehow. So cheak it out when I have the first chapter up.**

**P.S. LONGEST CHAPTER! this story is 6,224 words! Woohoo!**


End file.
